bloodcosmosfandomcom-20200215-history
Darrenian Technocracy
The Darrenian Technocracy is the largest nation not considered to be one of the few major nations. Though they are powerful, this classification is rightfully done. The darrenians are notably smaller than the smallest of the major nations in terms of number of systems controlled. On technology level however, an average darrenian warship is much more powerful than an akir ship of similar classifciation, in terms of weapons power and armor at least, in size, not so much, The darrenians are known to be the only working technocratic civilization since the Meroike, which soon decayed into oblivion by influence from the Chai . Remnants of the meroike can be seen in abandoned Meroike worlds and converted meroike that serve Chai. The darrenians are on par with the altharons for their generosity and other aspects. Darrenian weaponry is centered upon two types different types, advanced projectilce weaponry and wave weaponry. Darrenian government is a technocracy, with often smarter and more intelligent darrenians being placed into power. The future leaders go through hundreds of screenings to make sure they are fit for rule. The potential candidates are chosen by the current leader, then are elected into office by the population. Military wise, the darrenians are proficient fighters. Their warriors are cased in suits of exoskeleton armor and are often referred to as exotroopers. They are one of the few nations in Union to have full exoskeleton protection for every single soldier in the military. The altharons are coming close to full protection, with 90% of their organic army housed in exoskeleton armor. Darrenians have normal projectile weaponry, but are one of the few willing to invest in wave technology. Wave weaponry uses a very high frequency of light energy to penetrate and destroy all objects in their path. Wave weaponry has the ability to penetrate through walls, armor, and troops and destroy the internal structures of all of those. Wave weaponry does not deal much damage output for the energy expended however, but this is made up for the fact that it will obliterate enemy armor with ease. Heavy armor is nearly useless against wave weaponry, the waves simply pass through and destroy all of the internal components of the vehicle. Wave weaponry has its drawbacks too. It can obliterate through enemy forces with ease, but cannot be used within the vicinity of other vehicles or cannot be used in an allied ship. In a flanking situation, darrenian troops have to be careful because their waves may hit an allied trooper on the other side fo the enemy, because of this only experienced troops are given waveguns and only the most trained vehicle pilots pilot vehicles with wave weaponry. In ships, using wave weaponry in an allied ship will fry any electronics in the area because the waves can pass through the decks. In a ship-to-ship combat situations, darrenians must be careful not to catch any allied ships in a wave crossfire. Though darrenians' outer hulls are extremely resistant to wave weaponry, they can still pass throguh and deal minor damage, often frying equipment and occasionally whole weapon emplacements. Automated targeting systems help from engaging in any friendly fire situations, but they still occur with little frequency. Darrenians, like the humans, are close to implementing their own versions of dimensional drive technology. Darrenians have experimental dimensional drives in place on several ships, each registering dozens of jumps. Out of a recorded two thousand tests, two of the three dozen ships disappeared, never reappearing again. It is unknown what caused the problem, but the scientists are working on making sure there are fewer occurrances as well as more efficient energy usage. Category:Nations/Races Category:Union